The Tomorrow Boys
The Tomorrow Boys is the eighth episode of Season 3. Plot The episode begins with Jimmy testing megalomanium (a chemical that turns any living thing it touches into evil tyrants that are mad with power) on a flower causing it to attack the flower next it. Jimmy creates a time portal which is known as the Chrono Arch, a time-traveling machine. Carl and Sheen come in, and call Jimmy to Libby's birthday party. Before they leave for the party, Jimmy shows them their futures: Sheen is a famous male model who fills front page news every time he changes his socks; Carl is a llama caretaker that made llamas beneficial to people; and lastly, Jimmy himself, who won every Nobel Prize ever created. Before they leave, Jimmy tells Carl to wrap his gift. Instead of the lavender perfume that Jimmy prepared for Libby, Carl accidentally grabs the vial of Megalomanium. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard leave to give their gift to Libby, and then return to the lab to visit the future. When they arrive in the future, they see that Libby turned into the evil dictator of Retroville, which caused a chain reaction of misfortune for everyone. Jimmy has married Cindy and they move into the clubhouse. He destroys the lab so Cindy's mother could move in with them, and Cindy makes Jimmy take care of her. Jimmy loses his intelligence, having not done any sort of science or inventing in years, Carl is a wanted criminal for not obeying the law of fashion, Goddard is all rusted up and hasn't received any upgrades and Sheen is digging in trash to find food. Courtesy of Libby's reign of tyranny. The four attract attention of a cop-bot who follows them to the present and ruins Libby's party. The boys try to destroy the Megalomanium, but since all the gifts look the same, they resort to the quickest option: destroy all the gifts. Cindy finds them breaking everything and leads them the location of Jimmy's present. The cop-bot is destroyed with the gift and disappears, but Libby is angry at the boys for destroying the party and the gifts. After finding out that the boys risked their life to save her from becoming mad with power, Libby forgives them especially Sheen and she asks him out on a date at the Candy Bar, but still makes him, Jimmy, Carl and Goddard clean up the mess they made in her house first. Quotes *'Jimmy:' Hey! Someone gutted the fuse box and filled it with old cabbage! *'Future Sheen:' That's right. I pushed the refrigerator off the cliff so I had to store the cabbage in there. *'Cindy:' *to the audience* Some boys can't hold their punch. *smiles at the camera* *'Libby:' *to Sheen at her front door* Meet me at the Candy Bar Sheen... *Libby throws her door open to reveal Carl, Jimmy and Goddard cleaning* ...after you clean up my house! *Libby shoves Sheen inside and blows him a kiss* *'Sheen:' *smiling* That voice is seriously attractive. *'Sheen: '''If you had been there, that last part would have been quite so unmanly. Trivia *Carl breaks the fourth wall by saying "Wow Jim! You screamed for 4 minutes" which is how long a commercial break normally is. *When Jimmy, Carl, Goddard and Sheen ran to hide in the portable restroom, Cindy also breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience, "Some boys just can't hold their punch" then smiles at the camera. *Cindy and Libby's good futures aren't seen at all. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard were the only ones present, so their futures were the only ones displayed. *In this episode, it is implied that Sheen '''did' return from Zeenu. However, the future could change. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen might be non-canon, but this hasn't been confirmed yet. *Libby's evil self looks like her original design instead of her current one. *This is the second time one of the protagonists becomes evil. The first was in Sheen's Brain. *The second room of Libby's presents are alphabetized from L to Y, which are the first and last letters in Libby's name. *Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen's future selves were previously seen in an issue for Nickelodeon Magazine. In that issue, several staff members of different Nicktoons drew what their characters would look like in the future, in light of the premiere of All Grown Up. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast